1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to methods for enhancing thermal stability of composite structures joined by bonding materials. Particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods for fabricating chamber parts, such as an ESC or a showerhead, by baking a bonding material prior to bonding two or more components together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor processing chambers often include parts that are formed by bonding two or more components together with bonding materials to achieve desired properties. For example, electrostatic chucks, used for supporting and securing substrates during processing, usually include a dielectric puck bonded to a metallic base by a thermal conductive bonding material. Showerheads for distributing processing gases to a plasma processing chamber may include a conductive plate bonded to a ceramic plate by a bonding material. The bonding materials provide secured connection between different components while providing thermal conductivity and/or electrical insulation. However, the bonding materials can have negative impact on processing, especially when the processes are performed at elevated temperatures.
Embodiments of the present invention provide chamber components with enhanced thermal properties and methods for enhancing thermal properties of chamber components joined by bonding materials.